


The Tub Juice Recipe Must be Secure at All Times

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Series: Haus Bylaws [4]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, gen because zimbits isn't part of the story, set after the big captain reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: And now, the final, great tradition one (or two) captain(s) pass(es) to another.





	The Tub Juice Recipe Must be Secure at All Times

"Eric Richard Bittle," Holster intones with the straightest face Bitty has ever seen from him, "the time has come."

"I thought y'all left," Bitty says, putting down the shirt he's folding. He looks from Holster to Ransom--who is also wearing an incredibly serious expression. "Is everything okay? Do y'all need a lift?"

"It is time, Eric Richard Bittle," Ransom says. He holds out a small envelope. It reads FOR CAPTAIN'S EYES ONLY in calligraphy. "For you to know the truth."

"The truth," Holster echoes. 

Bitty gives them both a hard side eye but takes the envelope. He opens it and pulls out an index card that is so soft and worn, Bitty is afraid it'll disintegrate from his touch. TUB JUICE it reads at the top. The list of ingredients is exactly as alcoholic as Bitty expected but the exacting step-by-step process is a surprise. He looks at Holster and Ransom. "I don't understand."

"Only captains may know the truth of the tub juice," Ransom says. 

"Or a proxy," Holster adds, his face finally relaxing from the extra-serious mask. "If a captain isn't the type to mix booze."

Bitty's heart warms at that. No doubt the proxy rule was added for Jack, and Shitty was the proxy in question. He beams at Ransom and Holster, feeling the pride of being captain roll over him in a different way. These boys. He loves them so much. 

"I'll guard it with my life," Bitty promises. "And maybe add some fennel for taste."

"Oooh," Ransom says, his eyes lighting up. "I like it."

"Given how many of us have a one-and-done Jager story, I support this," Holster replies.

Bitty tucks the index card back into the envelope and places it in the top drawer of his desk. He won't need it at home. This is team business. "All right, now you two get on outta here before you're late."

Holster and Ransom crowd him into a three-way hug, then sing their "Goodbye Haus" song all the way down the stairs.

Bitty shakes his head as he hears the front door close. He can't wait for senior year.

**Author's Note:**

> Our boy is captain! Still not over it.


End file.
